Daughter of Bad Wolf
by FlyingFree910
Summary: Rose got pregnant whilst travelling in the TARDIS. The doctor was not happy and kicked her out. 14 years later they meet again. Reinette is in the TARDIS. Mickey is not. Post Girl in the Fireplace.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope you enjoy. Please read and review.**_

* * *

Rose Tyler was sat in a cafe thinking about the events which occurred 14 years ago.

_She was washing her face in her bathroom after being sick again. When she heard laughing, she dried her face and walked to the console room. She found the Doctor and Reinette on the jump seat in a fit of giggles, he had his arms around her and she had her head resting on his shoulder. They stopped laughing when they saw her.  
"Look at the poor child, her face is pale white and no make up. She looks better than ever." Reinette said.  
"Now, now Reinette, be kind. She's probably having a bad day." The Doctor told her.  
"Doctor can I visit my mum for a bit". She asked. Chewing her lip nervously.  
"Um sure". The Doctor said. He stood up and started flickering switches on the console.  
"Is it okay if I drop you off and pick you up a few days later". He added.  
"Yeah, I'll just go and get my things". She said and walked out of the console room and down the corridor to her bedroom. Once inside she found all her clothes packed inside her backpack.  
"Thanks girl, at least I know I can count on you". She said to the ceiling. The TARDIS hummed. She picked up her backpack and walked out of her room. She entered the console room.  
"Can you drop me next to the shops. i need to get something". She said.  
"Sure". The Doctor replied._

_Once landed, she said goodbye to the Doctor and Reinette. She walked out of the TARDIS, towards the shops. As she walked she could hear the TARDIS engines, they were gone. She entered the shops and went to an aisle and found what she was looking for. She walked to the checkout and paid. Then slowly walking out of the shop towards her mothers house. In no time at all she reached the Powell Estate. She pulled out her house key and put it into the flats door and walked in.  
"Mum". She called . No reply.  
"She must be out".  
She put her dirty into the laundry and then went into the bathroom. She pulled, from her pocket, a box. A pregnancy test. She followed the instructions and waited for the results. Slowly, she looked at the test. Positive. She sank to her knees and cried._

_She stayed in that position until she heard the front door. She stood upquickly and put the test back into the box and into her pocket. She wiped her eyes and flushed the toilet.  
"Rose is that you". Mum called.  
"Yeah". She walked out of the bathroom and into her mum. She hugged her and kissed her, and then was bombarded with questions.  
"Are you here on your own? Where's skinny boy? How long you satying for?" Her mum had asked.  
"I'm here for a few days, and I'm on my own." She told her. Her mum didn't ask anymore questions.  
"Well since you're here I suspect I have a lot of washing to do and if you think I'm doing it on my own, you have another thing coming." Her mum told her, whilst walking to the kitchen. She followed. The box heavy in her pocket. The box which will decide her future._

Rose was knocked out of her daydream by her phone going off. She answered.  
"Mum, I'm going to Jess' to do homework , I'll be home around seven." The person said.  
"Ok, are you having dinner there?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah. Bye Mum." The person said.  
"Bye Maddie". Rose hung up and rose from her chair. She walked out of the cafe and into the same life she had been living for the past 14 years.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Rose was crying. In her room she let the tears fall down her face. The dream that has plagued her all these years, awoke her again in the darkness of night. She heard a noise and turned to see her daughter peaking in.  
"Are you ok?". Maddie asked.  
"Yeah, bad dream. Come here." Rose replied. She patted the bed. Maddie walked over and sat next to her crossing her legs.  
"I'm going to tell you something now because I think you are old enough to now to know." Rose told her. Maddie just nodded.

Rose took in a deep breath and began.  
"Ok, I know you have been wondering about your dad and who he is, and why he is not here." Maddie nodded.  
"Well, when he found out I was pregnant, lets just say he wasn't all too pleased. Before you were born I was travelling with a man called the Doctor, it was a nickname he used, and this woman called Reinette. I went home to visit my mum whilst they travelled on their own for a bit. They were away for about a week and when they returned, I continued to travel with them. By this time I knew I was pregnant. Whilst we were travelling it became steadily obvious that something was wrong. I was constantly being sick, I couldn't keep up the same pace when running. The Doctor then did a medical on me when I collapsed and that was when he found out I was pregnant. He asked me who the father was and I told him, he didn't like it, he said he wasn't ready, and that he didn't believe me. Obviously he was in shock but he was being irrational and he told me he was going to take me home".

Rose stopped and then looked at the clock, it showed 03:09. She gasped.  
"Oh God, look at the time, you have got school in the back to bed".  
"But mum". Maddie moaned.  
"Tell you what". Rose said hugging her daughter.  
"I'll tell you some more tomorrow". Maddie got up and kissed her mother on her cheek. She walked out of the room calling night on the way.

Rose sighed and layed back down, she was drifting back to sleep and dreaming about the day the Doctor found out, for what she told her daughter was not the complete truth.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter 3, sorry for the long wait but I had a bad case of writers block and then I neglected this story.**_  
_**I have enjoyed all of your reviews and looked forward to reading them all.**_

* * *

It was a normal day, sun shining and birds singing. Rose walked into her flat and put the shopping she had brought on the kitchen table. She sighed, she was all alone tonight, Maddie was having a sleepover and all her friends were busy. She went into the living room to pick up a magazine that she could read whilst in the bath but she stopped dead. There stood in her living room was on object which she hadn't seen for 14 years. The Tardis. She daren't move. She was stuck stationery while her past came flooding back, the pain the hurt, and the abandonment from the man which she loved, still loves.

The door opened and there he stood, in the same brown striped suit. He looked the same; no ageing present but what was definite, what wasn't there 14 years ago was pain. Deep sorrowful pain that would wound any beating heart to cease. She looked at him while he looked at her and time stood still, neither of them made a move. Why? How? He shouldn't be here, he made it clear all those years ago when he didn't believe the truth, he left her and their daughter and he thinks he can come back here into her life.

"Why are you here? You made your thoughts perfectly clear all those years ago and what you expected me to be in open arms when you turn up 14 years later". She shouted at him, Rose was angry, very angry. He still had yet to utter a word and as she was becoming very frustrated he spoke. His voice like music to her ears.  
"I'm sorry Rose, so so sorry". Her heart broke at the pain laced through his voice.  
"It's been so many years, 50 at last count for me and I'm sorry for what I did to you", he all but whispered.  
"And what, did your conscience catch up with you?" She was not going to make this easy on him, let him trample all over her heart again.

"Reinette left me, found some alien Spanish man thing and left. I have been floating in the time vortex and do you know what occurred to me? I was influenced, I let her control me and I disregarded you and for that I'm sorry. I'm no different to a Dalek; I gave you no mercy and no say when I had everything staring in my face. I can feel it up her, a voice. A voice like no other, it's the voice of Bad Wolf. She has been calling to me, in her dreams. Messages sent across time like before, leading me here to this point in time. And you know as well as I do who Bad Wolf is, you. But it shouldn't happen; I pulled the time vortex from you and the only way now for those messages to carve themselves into time is if right now in your blood you have the vortex." His voice was going confidence as his speech continued but she didn't need to know what he was saying, she knew about the time vortex, she knew about Bad Wolf.

You see when Rose gave birth to her daughter, she regenerated. Her appearance didn't change but her DNA did. Rose Tyler is 100% Timelady and so is her daughter. It was only a matter of time before he came to them, found them but what she is doesn't change the fact that he abandoned her like he has done to others before, like Jack. Rose cannot forgive him, but she can let him talk. She cannot let him back into her life and then have him disappear, he has done that before and it hurt her but she is never ever going to let him near her daughter if he is just going to run away. Something which he always does. She will do everything to protect her daughter even it means keeping her father away from her.

* * *

**_Please review and let me now your thoughts._**  
**_Until next time..._**


End file.
